


Road Between Harrenhall & King's Landing

by Arthi_97



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brienne of Tarth is the Best, Canon Divergence, Canon Related, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Protective Jaime Lannister, Season 3, protective instinct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthi_97/pseuds/Arthi_97
Summary: The first night after they left Harrenhall, Jaime saw her sitting alone by the fire away from the other Bolton men, who were laughing and singing bawdy songs. She was still in that poor excuse of a dress, which was now even in a worse state. She didn’t want Qyburn’s assistance, so he gave her some ointment for her wounds. Jaime couldn’t see her struggling anymore. Ever since he confessed about Aerys to her, he didn’t have any words to explain his weird feeling for her.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Road Between Harrenhall & King's Landing

The first night after they left Harrenhall, Jaime saw her sitting alone by the fire away from the other Bolton men, who were laughing and singing bawdy songs. She was still in that poor excuse of a dress, which was now even in a worse state. She didn’t want Qyburn’s assistance, so he gave her some ointment for her wounds. Jaime couldn’t see her struggling anymore. Ever since he confessed about Aerys to her, he didn’t have any words to explain his weird feeling for her. 

Finally Jaime approached her, “Let me help you!”

He held out his hand for the ointment. She didn’t look up. 

So, he sat beside her, “My lady, you need assistance. You can’t reach your back.”

She finally looked up and spoke, “Thank you, Ser Jaime but it really isn’t necessary. You were well away! Why did you come back?” 

There were tear tracks on her cheeks and he decided that he never wants to see his brave wench cry. 

“I couldn’t leave knowing what they might do to you. If something happened to you…I..I wouldn’t be able to live with myself!” Replied Jaime solemnly.

Brienne stared at him. Her eyes were showing emotions Jaime couldn’t decipher but disbelief was among them. However, he felt himself being drowned in those sad beautiful sapphire pools. 

A few moments later, she said, “I’ve seen a lake while riding. I need a bath.”

However, Jaime thought she was in a vulnerable state and she shouldn’t go alone and anyway, there was nothing he hasn’t seen. So, he followed her. Reaching the lake, she took off her dress and padded into the water. Jaime stood behind a tree, not to impose her privacy. But, as she stepped into the lake, he could see bruises all over her body which were oddly shaped like human hands. He fumed with anger over Locke and his men. He had a sudden desire to kill them with his bare hand. He couldn’t resist himself but to approach her. He was confused with his fierce urge to protect her.

“Brienne, what the fuck is this?” He asked. 

His emerald eyes were blazing like wildfire. Brienne quickly dove deeper into the lake, mortified.

“What are you doing here, and why can’t you leave me alone, Ser Jaime?” She snapped.

“Brienne, I’m sorry! But there’s nothing I haven’t seen and you don’t need to hide from me. You are incredible and I couldn’t resist myself from asking after I saw those bloody bruises. Those fuckers hurt you and I wasn’t there to protect you. I…I’m sorry. I don’t why but I can’t seem to stay alone without you, Brienne.” He explained.

Brienne didn’t look at him, but he could hear her sobbing. He removed his clothes and quickly got into the lake. He glided towards her and gently touched her cheek. She flinched at the touch and he realized that she probably has never been touched by a man lovingly and all she experienced was brutal touches of some fuckers. He softly wiped her tears away and made her look at him. He realized that it was a mistake because her sapphire blue orbs have turned into a midnight shade of blue under the moonlight and he was drowning in them. They seemed to be of the same height in the lake and he slowly leaned in and kissed her softly. She was tense and rigid and he abruptly moved away. 

“I’m sorry, my Lady. I shouldn’t have done that after what you’ve gone through. I’m le..leaving.” He said, head hanging in shame.

He was about to leave, when she tugged at his hand and spoke innocently, “That was my first kiss, Ser Jaime.”

“I’m Brienne, the beauty, tall, ugly and mannish. I can’t behave like a proper lady. My dresses are breeches and shirts and my jewelries are my sword and armour, but I’m still a woman.” She was sobbing again. 

Jaime suddenly realized that he’d do anything to keep her happy never see her cry. He wanted to keep her safe.

“Brienne, you are beautiful from inside. You are gentle. Your eyes can rival the most beautiful sapphire in the world. I’ve finally realized why I always have the need to stay close to you. I get afraid every time I lose sight of you. You’ve become my one and only two friend. I’ve confessed my deepest secret to you. I trust you with my life and I love you with all of my heart.” He spoke.

She tried to see whether he was mocking her or not but there was only sincerity and seriousness radiating from his eyes.

“But how? You…you love your sis..”

“I used to before I met you.” Jaime interrupted, “She’s my sister and I’ll always love her but not that way anymore. I promise I’ll marry you as soon as we get to King’s Landing and we’ll send Sansa and Arya to their family and settle down and if you want we could go on adventures as hedge knights. I’ll never ask you to do anything you don’t want to do or like to do.”

He pulled her close and kissed him fiercely.

“Ser Jaime…” She whispered.

“Brienne, you don’t need these formalities. I’m your betrothed; I think you can call me by my name.”

She smiled and Jaime was overjoyed because he was the reason of her rare smile.

Next day, after a long ride, they stopped at an inn. Brienne was trying to dress her wounds when Jaime knocked on the door. He brought her some proper clothes.

Keeping the clothes on the chair, he offered, “Let me.”

She smiled, which seemed to be a very rare one but now often adorned her face. He sat on the bed and with his only hand applied the ointment to her scars. She in turn helped him with his maimed arm. She was never disgusted by it.

Finally, when they were done, she stopped him, “Stay, I won’t be able to sleep alone.”

He nodded, who was he to deny his wench? 

So, he teased, “As my Lady commands!” 

He laid down beside her and they cuddled, eventually going off to sleep, but not for long. Jaime woke up to a whimpering. Brienne was tossing and turning and was crying out his name. He realized she was having a nightmare.

He shook her, “Brienne, wake up. I’m here and we’re safe!”

But she didn’t open her eyes. He called a few more times and then kissed her forehead. Finally, after some caressing, she finally calmed down.

Next morning, she woke up to find Jaime sleeping peacefully. She smiled to herself and he stirred. 

“Good morning, my Lady.” Jaime whispered and kissed her.

“You know, I really like to wake up like this for the rest of my life!” Jaime sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it. It's not one of my best works and I wrote it in a whim. But I'll really appreciate if you leave some comments and kudos.


End file.
